


[Podfic] Ages of Ink By Copperbadge

by XandriaNirvana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandriaNirvana/pseuds/XandriaNirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Copperbadge's Ages of Ink </p><p>Each of Sirius' tattoos have a meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ages of Ink By Copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ages of Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954577) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Ages Of Ink by Copperbadge

XandriaNirvana on prose.

Length: 6 minutes 52 secounds. 

The piece of music used is Ludovico Einaudi's Ora 

Mobile Friendly & Downloadable [Stream](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/hh7ogen21hppbsr/Ages%20Of%20Ink.mp3?dl=0)

Right click and select "download video". And it will save as a Mp3.


End file.
